


Summer's Girls

by flickawhip



Series: Summer And Her Ladies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Iliana and Little Beaver find a common pleasure.RP Fic.





	Summer's Girls

Iliana had been shy even as she settled at the side of the Diner, hiding away in a little bunker, her smile soft as she settled beside Summer, she knew what was coming, even as she leant to kiss her softly. 

"So... you found a new lady to play with?" 

Summer had smirked, nodding and beckoning to someone across the room. As the girl joined them Iliana had watched silently. Summer had been the one to speak. 

"So, Little Beaver, this is Iliana... I'd like you two to sit a while and relax... maybe go play someplace. I'll pay the day rate for you staying here."

She had smiled softly. 

"Okay. You girls have fun."

Once Summer had left Iliana had smiled at Little Beaver, a little shy. 

"So... Summer seems to like you."

Little Beaver smiled.

"Yeah she does."

She moved a little closer to Iliana.

"She seems to like you as well cutie."

Iliana had smiled, blushing just a little and moving to fiddle with her collar, unsure how best to proceed. 

"She... seemed keen we... play?"

Little Beaver smiled and nodded.

"Well.... my trucks outside and I got a living quarters in there."

"Lead the way?"

Little Beaver smiled and got up from the table. She held her hand out to Iliana. Iliana smiled, taking her hand. Little Beaver led her out to her truck and opened the back door of the cab, that led to her living quarters.

"Climb up sweetie."

Iliana had struggled up, soon flopping onto the bed. Little Beaver followed her up and giggled at the cute sight that awaited her. 

"Don't laugh..."

Iliana muttered. 

"Not my fault I'm small."

"I'm not laughing at you sweetie."

Little Beaver purred as she crawled onto the bed with her.

"I'm giggling about how cute you look."

"Oh?"

Iliana asked softly. Little Beaver purred and kissed her softly. Iliana had purred as she responded, submitting instantly. Little Beaver murred and began undoing her dress. Iliana smiled and let her. Little Beaver smiled.

"What a sexy body..."

"I'm glad you think so..."

Little Beaver smiled and began to lick at Iliana's body. Iliana murred happily. 

"You like that?"

Little Beaver asked as she licked her way lower and lower. 

"Yes, gods yes..."

Little Beaver smiled and soon began to lick at Iliana's clit. Iliana soon cried out and came.


End file.
